


You Let Me Desecrate You

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Crying, Dom Sam Winchester, Face-Fucking, Facials, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Sub Dean Winchester, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's loves giving his brother whatever he needs; sometimes, Dean just needs this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Let Me Desecrate You

Sam traces Dean’s bottom lip with his thumb, watching the way his brother’s mouth opens ever so slightly, the shine of wet pink just visible inside. He could dip in further, knowing Dean would suck on his finger like he sucks Sam’s cock, but he also knows that Dean would be disappointed. And it’s so rare that Dean really asks for something in bed that Sam hates to disappoint him.

“Open up for me, Dean,” Sam murmurs. Dean drops his mouth open, not too wide, just enough that Sam can tease his cock over the tip of his brother’s tongue. A little line of spit suddenly wells up and rolls down Dean’s chin, and Sam watches as his brother’s cheeks go red. “Fuck, you really are hungry for it, huh. You’re going to take it so good for me, aren’t you Dean?”

For a moment, Dean’s eyes drop to the floor, but obedience has him dragging them back up to meet Sam’s when Dean nods.

“Yeah, you’re my good fuckin’ cockslut.” With that, Sam threads his fingers around Dean’s head, cradling his skull as Sam pushes into his mouth. Sam’s cock twitches when Dean moans at the first taste of Sam’s cock, green eyes fluttering as Dean fights to not close them.

Thrusting slow at first, Sam pushes deep to slide over Dean’s gag reflex just to watch tears gather in his brother’s eyes. It doesn’t take long before Dean wants more, though, bobbing his head slightly to encourage Sam to thrust harder. Sam shifts his grip, tightening his fingers in Dean’s hair to hold him in place as he starts to fuck in, listening to Dean gasp and choke on every withdraw, feeling the flex of Dean’s gagging around his cock.

Tears roll down Dean’s cheeks, mixing with the spit being fucked out of his mouth to drip from his chin and trail down his throat. Sam tightens his grip a little more, feeling Dean’s whimper more than he hears it and yeah.

“That’s it, Dean.” Sam thrusts harder, feeling the head of his cock glance off the back of his brother’s mouth, feeling Dean arch and twist out of reflex. He pauses once to really push in deep, letting Dean choke and swallow around him only to pull out to watch his brother gasp, ducking his head for a brief second reprieve.

Sliding one hand to just under Dean’s jaw, Sam tips his head back up and pushes back in. Dean’s not done, not nearly done, but sometimes he needs a little help getting there. Sam can do that; hold his head in place, hand around his throat to keep his head up and feel the way Sam’s thick cock stretches it when he fucks in deep. Dean’s sobbing a little now, nose running but Sam doesn’t care. Somehow, Dean looks gorgeous like this with his face a mess, eyes wide and wet and desperate.

Sam pulls out at the last minute, keeping his hand in Dean’s hair while the other jacks his cock, shooting his come over Dean’s face to add to the rest of the fluids there.

Gently releasing his grip on Dean’s hair, Sam smooths the ruffled locks down. He strips off his flannel, not having bothered to take it off earlier and cleans Dean’s face carefully. Sam bends to kiss him, feeling the heat in those abused lips and swallowing one of the tiny sobs still wracking his brother’s body.

“Come here.” Sam kneels, pulling Dean into his chest. Dean sniffles for awhile, mostly overwhelmed by the intensity. There’s a wet patch in the front of his boxers, one that will have to be dealt with as soon as he’s come down enough, but for now Sam would rather have him close.


End file.
